conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trầng Chúp Long
In this Vietnamese name, the family name is Trầng, but is often simplified to Trang in English-language text. According to Vietnamese custom, this person should properly be referred to by the given name Long. Trầng Chúp Long (Yarphese: Tranh Chû̀p Yár) is the current premier of the Grand Yarphese Republic. Biography Trầng Chúp Long was born as Aaron Tran to Vietnamese parents on 10 December 1954 in Geraldton, Western Australia. He was an only child until his parents adopted 6-year-old Jacob Tran from a Polish family in 1961. Both children read political books and formed their own political opinions. They had heated political debates by age 10. They both had similar morals, but different opinions on how a government should be run. Aaron believed in a system concentrated in one or a few people, while Jacob believed in democracy and popular vote. Aaron and his family moved to the United States in 1968, where he enrolled in Albuquerque Academy in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He held top grades throughout the time at that school. He returned to Australia for college at Sydney University, where he studied law, politics, science, and linguistics. During his college years, he converted to atheism (as opposed to his former Mahayana Buddhism) and joined several communist groups. In 1991, he co-founded the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Political Career Trầng Chúp Long was significantly influenced by much of the air around him. The successful secession of South Australia to become the Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea led to socialist groups all over Australia searching to break their territory from Australia. Political upheavals in SCOSK and the prime ministership ofPaul Keating also hyped up the political spectrum. Long read up on several inspirations, such as Mao's Little Red Book, and routinely listened to Mao Zedong's speeches on tape. With the now full organization VLA, Long was elected to lead the invasion of Ho Chi Minh City, and then took the post of premier for the Grand Yarphese Republic. He successfully led the march, but during that time, he fell seriously ill with double pneumonia. At the end of the war, he was ordered by his doctor to abstain from all military activity to prevent falling ill. Confined to politics, he fell further into exhaustion, and was temporarily replaced with Runh Hoe-tanh for a month during recuperation. In 1996 he married Tuỳ Ró Ngọc, and on 21 August 1998 she had their first and only child, Trầng Sao Quang. After having his first child, Long fell back into nervous exhaust, trying to balance his country and his family. While his doctor ordered keeping away from all political activity, this proved impossible. Long eventually spent more and more time sitting in front of his palace and dealing with international criticism than ruling his country. The rash Grand Yarphese Plan was not carried out well, and Long fell into a state of depression. In 1998, Long turned to Buddhism to help him through the crisis. Afraid to admit this to the public, he kept it secret, but soon he found that it helped him immensely. He made it a mandatory religion in 1999 over a period of a month, adhering strongly to Theravada Buddhism. Quickly, his country fell back into place on the world stage. Facing international pressure, he even decided to institute some democratic principles at the provincial level. During his return to control of himself and his country, he published On the Reparation of Marxism in the English, Vietnamese, and Yarphese languages. These texts were found popular widely over the world. Long's reputation continued to increase indefinitely until World War III. Almost all countries saw Long in a state of trying to stabilize his country, denouncing the former Môıtrườngsống philosophy. However, an unexpected invasion of the Falkland Islands put the Grand Yarphese Republic on the world stage as an invasive country, and Long on a worldwide wanted list. Having declared war on the United Kingdom, it was doubtful that Long would ever give in completely to international pressure. Despite his appearance as greedy to the Western World, his actions, like during and before the Yarphese March, seem to be very well done, rather than just seizing random plots of land. Long currently maintains a cult of personality in Yarphei. He is a figurehead of all Yarphese victories, and exercises supreme executive power over the Vietnamese Liberation Army. While he has the last say in any matter, he is known to obey VLA council voting to ensure his popularity is maximized. Controversy Long is described by many as a man with all his morals in place but not willing to give up power. He is consequently often called often greedy and egotistical by the western world. However, many Yarphese revere him as "Grand Leader," etc. This is due to his conservative and laissez-faire beliefs. If one were to go to Yarphei, it would appear like any free country except that the army and pictures of Long are ubiquitous. He has lately been pressured to become a democratic leader by the United Nations and several other countries. However, he usually replies along the lines of, "The same laws would get passed, but with a lot more trouble and time our rapidly developing nation can't afford to lose." This could very well be true, since eighty-seven percent of immigrants from Yarphei claim that Long's passed laws and actions are justifiable "most of the time" and forty-one percent say his actions are justifiable "all of the time." Nevertheless, he has some serious Humans' Rights issues. For one, there is little freedom of religion, press, speech, or assembly. Buddhism is the national religion, and publicly insulting Buddhism or not practicing Buddhist beliefs in public can result in stiff punishments, usually fines, but in worse cases they can include prison and torture. On May 2005 a man was sentenced to the death penalty for robbing and destroying a Buddhist temple. The television, radio, and newspapers are closely monitored by the Vietnamese Liberation Army, and work that is believed to go against government principles are bowdlerized. In addition, no one except high government officials and monks are allowed to speak in public without a government request. Finally, everything is monitored so that it is nearly impossible to organize a large protest. While the military is not allowed to listen into someone's house or break into anyone's house, the only form of communication between non-VLA houses is through telephones, which are closely monitored. To visit someone's house, one must get a permit from a military officer, and then the visits are montitored by the military. Achievements Trầng Chúp Long is famous for his many inventions and skill in linguistics. He created the Yarphese language to be simple and succinct. He meant for it to be able to speed up communication while speeding up the learning process. In addition, Yarphese is a useful bridge to learning European languages, due to the telescoping hypothesis. The language is currently official in Yarphei, and is commonly used on news programs. In addition, he is known for directing research for a system for controlling weather patterns over the Gulf of Thailand, making Yarphei the first country to safely divert a typhoon. This technology is known worldwide to improve events such as weakening Hurricane Katrina. However, weather control has been used for purely military purposes. He is also an accomplished trumpeter and created several types of mutes that could be used for battle signals. Finally, he is known for his military skill as a general. He led the Yarphese March and Second Falklands War successfully and gained all the desired territory in the process. His skill in attacking using geography and resources to his advantages have made him formidable worldwide. He has published books on military strategy, but they have been confined to Yarphei. Beliefs *Gay Marriage: Neutral *Abortion: No *Death Penalty: Yes *Torture Methods: Yes *Nuclear Weapons: Yes *Equal Rights: Partial *Innocent Until Proven Guilty: No *Legal Suicide: No *Criminal Rights: No *Weapon Rights: No *Freedom of Speech: No *Freedom of Press: No *Freedom of Assembly: No *Freedom of Religion: No *Right to Privacy: Partial Category:Yarphei Category:Individuals